


A is for Allison

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: The Sterek A-Z [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Allison (or When Stiles Took A Leaf Out Of Scott's Book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Multi-fandom Countdown for Muznaa's birthdaaayyy <3

Scott talked about Allison so much that sometimes Stiles would zone out and think of Derek instead. Wait, that’s not right. He was almost always thinking about Derek. Okay, okay, maybe Scott was justified. But anyway, Stiles was not interested in how Scott and Allison had had coffee together that morning (so that’s why he was late, aha), or how pretty she looked when she wore that sweater he had given her (that Stiles had helped pick out, excuse me!), or how she was thinking about getting a cat. 

‘And we have this really cool thing for when we want to meet up. I trace my message on her car window and she breathes on it to reveal the time and place! How cool is that, right? We’ve been doing it forever. Just last night, I left her a message to meet me after –’ Stiles has almost dozed off but he perks up at the mention of this. That is rather cool; he admits to himself and shakes himself awake. 

‘Hey, Scott, gotta go! See you later.’ He grabs his bag, pats Scott on the back and rushes out. Time to find the Camaro. He finds it parked in a shopping lot, knows he doesn’t have much time. So he rushes out of his jeep and stealthily walks up to it, peering inside the supermarket to see if Derek is anywhere near. Reaching it, he quickly traces his message, ducks and rushes back to his jeep and settles down to watch. 

Five minutes later, he watches Derek lug five carrier bags full of groceries out of the door as easily as if he was carrying a pair of kittens. He watches him open the boot and chuck them in one by one and then suddenly realizes that his little message is in vain because Derek doesn’t even know about the reveal mechanism. He bangs his head on the steering wheel as punishment for his stupidity and quickly pulls out his phone and shoots off a text. 

It’s a race against time. Derek has almost started the car when he feels his phone beep twice and he switches the engine off again a little exasperatedly. In the other corner of the parking lot, Stiles thanks god fervently. 

**pls breathe on your car window.**

Derek scowls confusedly and reads the text again. What the hell, Stiles? He thinks as he looks around. Stiles ducks under the steering wheel and squishes his eyes shut. Slowly he raises his head again, peeking over the dashboard to see Derek glancing furtively around before opening his mouth and breathing on the window in a pretty clumsy manner. Stiles giggles as his frown deepens as his words appear on the window like magic and then as Derek smirks and starts the car. 

Stiles bounces back into his seat as the Camaro leaves the parking lot and starts his engine. Now he just has to research the hell out of the perfect candlelight dinner, which shouldn’t be hard, considering he’s the pack’s greatest (read: only) researcher.


End file.
